That other time they banged in the kitchen
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Pure fluffy smut. Written as a meme response from my blog. Takes place in the modern-day AU, so no DOGOO or e-genes. Adam/Sio, explicit sexual content.


**A/N: So this is actually a meme response from my blog. Basically, someone would submit a number that linked to a NSFW gif, and I would have to write a story based off the picture. And the theme was 'kitchen sex' so...yeah. Explicit sexual content, duh.**

* * *

"…Sio."

" _Hai?_ "

A silver eyebrow was twitching incessantly as its owner stared at the scene before him. "What. The bloody hell. Is this."

Maroons blinked back at him in genuine confusion. "Nude…apron?"

"I can see that. The question is…why…"

"…Because…" It sounded like she had a reason, but the only answer she gave was a shrug, before she went back to making their morning tea–clad indeed in nothing but a pink gingham apron, complete with tons of frilly ruffles and lace around the edges. "Besides, you're one to talk, mister 'I'm-just-going-to-wear-nothing-but-yesterday's-jeans'."

Adam felt a pulse of irritation throbbing in his head. "…Me wearing only jeans is not the same as you wearing–if you can even call it that–nothing but an apron…" Even though though the kitchen didn't have much in the way of windows, who knew how long she'd been wandering around their flat like that–what if someone _saw_ —

"Hmm, well that's just too bad." She stuck out her tongue at him and set the kettle to boil. "You don't like this?" Pink lips turned downwards into a pout, and Adam was teetering between being serious and being aroused. "I thought you'd appreciate it…I even got up early to make tea so you wouldn't have to…"

What a bloody tease. Even though he'd just taken care of his morning wood, his cock was already getting stiff again from her prancing around in that stupid little apron, pretending all the while to not know what he was referring to (which was a complete and utter lie), under the pretense of making morning tea.

"You say that," he slowly edged his way towards counter, before taking the tea tin from her hands, "but I'd wager you have some…other motives." A hand rubbed the smooth and firm cheeks of her bum, and he smirked inwardly as he felt a shudder run through her spine.

" _Ah_ –l-like what…" His hand was warm and large, squeezing her butt just enough to send a tingle of arousal running through her. "W-We always have t, tea…"

Oh, how Sio had come to love their lazy weekend mornings together. No need to get up early for classes, instead they usually spent the dawn hours with some nice, slow spooning sex or some other fluff, before actually deciding to get out of said bed…not to mention being able to make a nice brunch, complete with her new favorite British specialty–Welsh rarebit.

On this particular morning however, she'd been feeling a bit more…adventurous than she normally was. She loved spooning, but today, she wanted something more naughty. And daring. And potentially involving a very turned-on, very annoyed Adam (because that was when he tended to not hold back).

That, and Sio had always wanted to try the whole naked apron deal. It was kind of cute, except it made her bare back feel chilly.

"Bad girl," he whispered in her ear using that husky tone, and Sio felt herself immediately getting wetter than she already was. "A lying, naughty Kitty-chan like you…needs some punishment, I think…?" One finger slipped between her slick folds to tease her hot slit, and she couldn't help but moan, knees buckling. "You're dripping wet…such a dirty little kitten…"

" _A-Aah, n, nyaan~_ " She mewled, touching her own breasts. "B-But, only for you…Adam…" Another digit joined, rubbing and spreading her juices all over her thighs, and she was finding it harder and harder to stay upright.

"Mmm, it'd _better_ be only for me…" He pressed against her and she could feel his hardness, even through the stiff denim. "But for the record, I find this whole apron deal to be quite moronic." And in one swift movement, he ripped it off her, the seams popping and strands of lace falling onto the floor as collateral. "Much better…"

" _Kyaa!_ That was a nice apron too…" She muttered, though she couldn't say much after his lips started to consume hers. " _Mmmph…mmmph_ …! A-Adam— _mmrph!_ " Now she was entirely nude, body pressed tightly against his while kisses were being showered all along her neck, down to her shoulders before lips started to tease the tops of her breasts.

"I'll buy you another one, all right?" A hazy murmur as his tongue swirled a pink nipple, waiting until it grew stiff and pointed before he moved on to the other one, hands continuing to massage her slender hips. "I'll buy you as many as you want…just don't wear them like this, it's incredibly ridiculous…"

" _Hnng_ …s-sure… _aah, ahh!_ " Two digits were pushing inside her tight slit, seeking her g-spot along the slick inner walls while his thumb was starting to caress her sensitive little pearl, now swollen from arousal and peeking persistently out of its hood. " _AH!_ " The simultaneous teasing left her gasping for air, tears prickling the corners of her eyes while her face turned even redder as she felt a wave of hot fluids dripping down her legs.

Good thing she was rather petite compared to Adam, otherwise he might have very well not been able to catch her as her legs completely gave out. "What's wrong, love? Isn't this what you had in mind…"

" _Nngg–haahh—hnng, haah, aah, ah, ah ah–!_ " Her hips were jerking automatically beyond her control, the pressure was building inside her core from his fingers that were moving like a pair of pistons, pumping in and out of her soaked hole with all the ferocity of a machine. "Oh god I'm cumming—!" The rough pad of his thumb pushed hard against her clit and a scream ripped from her throat before she knew it, her juices streaming down his hand and then all over the tile of the kitchen floor.

That wicked grin that lit his face whenever his more sadistic side shone through, emeralds hazy and teasing while she could barely stand, the only noises coming from her mouth a messy combination of moans and sobs, not even his name. She was used to being built up and then coasting on a plateau of heat for a while, but judging from his relentless pace, Adam was not content to even give her an inch of breathing room, instead pushing her straight over the edge and then some.

" _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ Oh god Adam!" He had continued fingering straight through her first orgasm, and now the hypersensitivity was overwhelming; her legs had stopped working all together as she slumped against his chest, breathing hard and crying while her stomach clenched again, the knot re-tightening just mere seconds after her climax. Her clit was so sensitive that it bordered on painful, but a part of her did enjoy the pain; she always joked that Adam was secretly a masochist, but if he ever accused her of the same, Sio was thinking she would probably no longer be able to deny it.

To hell with all these so-called labels and such; even as she was gasping for air, her body wanted more…to be pushed beyond her limits into that un-ending stream of pleasure…mustering the last of her strength, she grabbed Adam's wrist, much to his surprise.

"Eh? Too much—"

"—N-no, not…e-enough…that's it!" Taking his hand, she forced the fingers deeper inside, until his digits were buried up to the knuckle, scissoring inside her while he continued punishing her clit.

"You're a randy, perverted little Kitty-chan…" His breath was hot and teasing in her ear as he used her special nickname, while pushing her towards another explosive orgasm. Her clit was throbbing in time with her rapid pulse as he licked the underside of her neck while she mewled and whined. "Your insides are convulsing around my fingers… So shameless…but that's what I love about you. I love everything about you Sio…"

" _Nnng—haahhnn—n-nyaan~! Nyaa…_ " If anybody walked in on them right now, the scene before them would not have looked out of place in a porno; a tall, pale but well-built Englishman with silvery-white hair and piercing emeralds, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans as he mercilessly finger-fucked a petite Japanese girl, her chestnut hair slathered all along her neck as she panted with her tongue sticking out and clinging to his shoulders for dear life, the remains of a pink apron scattered all over the floor.

In other words, maybe sometime in the future Sio would actually consider Mirza's joking suggestion that she and Adam should make some recordings for reference. But that was a decision for another time.

"Fuck…I can't hold it anymore…" She had barely recovered enough from her two-in-a-row orgasms to register the sound of a zipper, before suddenly—

 **CRASH**. The fruit bowl and its contents emptied onto the floor with a bang as Sio felt herself being pushed onto the cold granite countertop, Adam either forgetting about the things that were already occupying the space, or else not caring.

" _Hiiyaa_ —c-cold—"

"Only for a bit, love…'cause it's about to get real hot, soon…" Now the torn apron on the floor was joined by a pair of worn jeans, Adam no longer willing to just be on the giving side in this situation. " _Oh yeah_ …you're already burning up…"

As slick she was now, her entrance was still tight as he pushed in, letting her heat engulf his cock. Sio squirmed and cried, the burning of his length inside her was a shocking contrast to the ice of the stone countertop, but that was the least of her worries now. " _Nnngg_ —I-I want it, I want all of it now—!" Whining, she continued to furiously rub her clit, wanting every bit of stimulation she could get.

"M-Me too…shit, you're tight…you'll swallow me whole…" The granite stone become pleasantly cool as their bodies intertwined, the occasional 'bang' from knocking things onto the floor drowned out by their moans. Their tongues searched for each other, Sio determined taste every inch of him as he thrust hard into her, the very tip reaching in so deep she swore it would penetrate her womb.

" _Ah! Ah!_ A-Adam…th-the, k-kettle…" A faint whistle managed to pierce their senses, but neither of them cared enough to stop. She loved feeling him close to her, his strong arms holding her protectively as they continued to make love.

"A-Almost…almost…" His beautiful silver hair was a mess now, eyes furrowed shut in extreme concentration. Everything about him was beautiful and contrasting, compared to her: their height, the colors of their eyes, even the difference in the warm peach of her skin versus his alabaster—which, contrary to appearances, was incredibly warm and smooth to touch. "F-Fuck, Sio—!"

"C-Come, hurry and come inside me…" As amazing as her previous orgasms had been, the best was still when they were both together, sharing the same pleasure. He knew just how much to angle his thrusts so that he could brush against her g-spot each time, as well. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using the extra momentum to thrust her hips up to meet his. "O-Oh—oohh, i-it's—"

"—O-Oy, careful— _shit_ —!" Adam could only watch helplessly as her flailing limbs sent a mug flying off the counter, smashing onto the floor with a 'crack!' Hmm, maybe in hindsight furiously making love in the kitchen without clearing the area first was a bad move…but too late for that. Mentally, he added 'new kitchenware' to the list of items they needed to buy.

" _Nyaaa—ah, ah ah—!_ " As Sio felt her body being wracked with spasms, it became harder to control anything at all—her hips bucking wildly as her back arched, even breathing felt almost impossible. "C-Cumming…!" Her mind exploded and she cried into the crook of his neck, nails digging into his shoulders while he thrust a few more times, gradually slowing down as his orgasm peaked, before the two of them finally lay in a limp heap on top of the counter, the kettle still whistling in the background.

"Oh…Shit. That was amazing…" Sighing, he planted a tired kiss on her forehead, but otherwise made no moves to get off. "Can't say the same for that mug, though…"

" _Mrmpmrrphh_ …" Sio was too tired to even care, instead muttering nonsense into his hair. She wasn't going to lie; sex was pretty amazing, especially when it was spontaneous and passionate and involved breaking things.

Still, the risk of their flat catching on fire was not a good thing, and so reluctantly Adam got up, turned off the heat, and moved the near-empty kettle onto a coaster. "So much for tea…the water's nearly all boiled off…" He glanced at the coffee maker. Maybe they could stand to break tradition for one morning… "Also, we need to go shopping…" he muttered dryly while surveying the final damage: a ripped apron, shattered mug, silverware scattered here and there along with a now-dented pot—at least the fruit bowl had survived, though its contents, not so much.

He set the coffee maker to drip and shrugged. Oh well, it had been worth it, to fuck his naughty little Kitty-chan senseless in the kitchen after she'd teased him with that stupid Japanese 'nude apron' deal…

" _Nyaa…ah…_ "

A weak moan came from the counter and he gave her a glance, before nearly choking on his freshly-brewed black coffee. "What are you doing?!" By all rights she usually would be passed out, but instead she was still lying on her back, only now her fingers were working intently between her legs as she blatantly started to masturbate in front of him.

"M-More… _nyaaaa~_ " Her fingers started thrusting inside herself and she moaned, running a hand over her petite breasts. "I want to have lots of sex with you~"

"I-I'm…flattered," he gulped nervously, the coffee suddenly becoming unusually sour in his mouth. "But, how about we…take a break first, yeh? Not to mention clean up this mess…don't want you cuttin' your foot," he bent down and started picking up the larger pieces of broken ceramic, "and also, I'd like to at least wipe down the countertop…" His voiced trailed off as he realized that Sio was no longer paying attention but instead, judging from her panting whimpers and furrowed brows, she was about to finger herself into another orgasm.

"…You're not even listening to me, are you…"

" _Nng—hah, hah, hah_ …s-sorry, b-but I… _ah_ —wh-whenever I think about you, m-my body gets so…h-hot…and I feel so horny…" There was another cry from her before the already-soaked counter top sustained another gush, the overflow dripping onto the floor.

"Cor blimey, Sio…I think that's quite enough, all right?" Shaking his head, but with a small smile, he gently pried her hand from her dripping hole and lifted her off the kitchen island. "Let's get you cleaned up and then go shopping 'ey?"

"Uh huh…" She nodded, her head was still in that pleasantly foggy haze of post-orgasmic bliss.

"We can buy some nicer aprons, a cute mug," Adam was making a list on his phone as Sio took a quick shower, "and probably another pot."

"What about tea?" Sio stepped back out, toweling her hair off while pulling out her favorite parka. "Since we, didn't have…any…"

"Sure, might as well…it's past noon anyway," he glanced at the clock.

As they were about to head out the door, Sio shyly tugged his sleeve. "Eh? What's up, squirt?"

"Wh-when we get back…c-can, can we do it…some more? Please?" Those oversized maroons and faint blush…insatiable as she may have been at times, whenever she put out that look Adam found it impossible to say no to her.

"…Of course Sio. When we get back, we'll spend the rest of the day making love. Sound good to you?"

" _H-Hai!_ "


End file.
